


Cooking With A Killer Robot~

by mamaclover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton gives it another go to try to make a 'cake'~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With A Killer Robot~

The lights were shining brightly all around as you struggled against the shackles holding you down on top of the table.

You heart pounded in your chest as a song played loudly in your ears and a camera zoomed into your face barely an inch away!

“Darling! You look good enough to eat! Welcome to ‘Cooking with a Killer Robot!'”

Applause erupted in the air as the robot who caught you leaned over, a grin on it’s face as it held up a knife!

Struggling once more, you whimpered against the tape keeping your mouth shut while the robot twirled around the table.

“Today, my dear viewers, we will be making a human cake! Your fabulous host, Mettaton, is here with our delectable morsel!” the robot cheered, confetti falling from the ceiling!

You felt dizzy, your stomach in absolute knots as you watched the robot flit around the kitchen, gathering up ingredients to put them on the table next to you. 

Milk. Eggs. Sugar. A chainsaw.

You screamed, pulling away hard enough to the point you could hear your bones straining and felt your wrist twist to the point of almost breaking! You had to get away. You were going to die. You didn’t want to die.

“Awww, deary! No need to be afraid! You will make a delicious cake that my king will enjoy!”

Mettaton grabbed the chainsaw, revving it up to make you cough on the bile you couldn’t hold back anymore, choking and drowning in it!

The robot must have seen how you were having trouble breathing under the tape, snatching it off to let your vomit slip from your lips and all over your chest!

“Oh! Adding your own extra ingredient? We would’ve gotten to that if you had been patient!” Mettaton laughed, lifting your shirt up just enough to expose the skin of your stomach.

“Please no! Someone stop him! Please!” you screamed, struggling as you felt his cold hand caress your skin before pinching it!

You looked around the studio, hoping to see some sort of crew to beg for help but only found an empty room with only a camera focused on you and Mettaton.

Mettaton hummed a sweet tune, pulling out a marker to make a long line just above your navel.

“You must first tenderize the meat! Make sure it’s nice and soft before you slice it to serve it properly~” Mettaton whispered into the camera that had zoomed in on his face.

You watched with fearful, wide eyes as he pulled out a hammer, tapping at the line for a moment before looking you in the eye.

A sweet smile and the hammer came down, a painful crunch ringing through the air soon followed by your screams!

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt!!

You could feel blood ooze from the spot where he had slammed down the hammer, looking down with bleary eyes and drool dripping from your trembling lips. You didn’t want this. Why did this happen? You just wanted to go home.

“Look at this! It’s already nice and tender! You can tell by the color! Next up we have to extract the meat for our cake!”

“NO PLEASE NO STOP!”

Mettaton didn’t seem to hear your cries as he continued to hum along with the music playing loudly in your ears, raising the knife to plunge it into your skin! You cried out for him to stop only for him to laugh and stab the knife deep into your stomach!

You thought you may black out, head nodding forward as you felt your world spin. The pain was unbearable, searing and making you wish it would end.

“Ah ah ah~ You can’t miss your cooking lesson, darling!”

You felt the knife twist, bringing you back from the edge to scream, vomit twisting up your esophagus to spill out onto your chest and run into the cut which made Mettaton scoff.

“Now now! No improvising with the recipe!” Mettaton chided, pulling the blade all the way across your stomach!

His sweet voice made you feel almost at ease or maybe it was the pain finally leaving you unable to process anything anymore. You watched with tear filled eyes as Mettaton pulled the knife out, blood dripping from the blade before slamming it back down into your stomach!

Slowly the pain almost fizzled away, watching as if through a tv screen at Mettaton’s almost cartoon like gloves reached into the hole he cut into your stomach to tug at your organs. 

“Darling! You will make a lovely cake!”

You could barely hear his ecstatic voice, ears ringing while your vision slowly blackened. You could see how he tugged at your guts, pulling them from your stomach and tossed them to the side.

“Ah? Looks like we are out of time, my lovely viewers~ Luckily I had a cake ready just for this occasion!”

You felt something touch your lips and by reflex, forced yourself to open your mouth enough for something sweet to touch your tongue and roll to the back of your throat. Feeling those gloved hands touch your face, everything slowly faded.

“Oh. But without your stomach, where exactly will that cake go? Find out next time on 'Cooking with a Killer Robot’ ~”


End file.
